Son of the Lost
by Padawan Akelia Taske
Summary: Jalden is having issues with his mom, Akelia. Deciding to disobey her orders, ends up in his and his fellow pilot's capture by the Galactic Empire. At the same time, his home, Hoth Echo Base, is being attacked. Will Akelia defend the base, and save her son in time?


**Chapter 1: Parent Troubles**

"I said no! NO!" I yelled, my voice raising much higher than it had in a long, long time. The object I question I was yelling at, was my son. He winced. He wasn't used to me yelling.

"But mom! All the other pilots are going! And the Empire hasn't been in that sector for years! Besides, what am I going to do here?" He was stubborn, I'll give him that. I shook my head, placing my hand on my forehead.

"Train Jalden. You have been slacking off, I've seen," I answered. His mouth opened wide, and his eyes seemed to flicker. I could tell he was very angry. "You are not going to that asteroid field and that is it! Not another word!"

"But I…" I gave him a glare, meaning to be quiet and not press the situation where it didn't need to go. "Yes ma'am." With that, he turned, and began to walk down the hallway. I turned as well, beginning to head off towards my quarters. Suddenly, a soft voice hit my ear.

"Excuse me young man?!" But Jalden was already bolting down the hallway. I pressed my hand to my head again, trying to calm the pounding head ache and upset nerves. "What am I going to do with him?"

"Akelia? Akelia you there?" Came a voice. I looked down to my comm, and saw that it was already on. Why do I keep forgetting to turn that off?

"Yeah, I'm here Princess. What is it?" There was static and then Leia's voice.

"I need the Captain of the Guard to get down to the briefing room, asap."

"The Captain of the Guard? But he…oh."

"I guess you forgot your job promotion? Again?" asked Leia. I chuckled and wiped my snow-covered forehead.

"Uh, no? Alright, I'll be down there in a second." With that, I turned off the comm, and headed off towards the briefing room.

As I walked, my hands hugged my arms, pulling them in for warmth. Of all the places, why did they have to pick Hoth for the new base?! Why not just pick Lothal, or Dantooine? Or maybe even Takodana. They all have better weather!

My newer armor, which had been recently painted, was covered in snow. My boots crunched against the white floor, and my lightsabers clanked against my armor plating and bounced off my belt. I both was proud of, and hated my new look. The only parts that weren't covered in armor was the waist, which had a thick black long sleeve under it, and then the tan pants I wore. I missed my old armor, or, wearing no armor at all.

Suddenly, I found myself at the door of the briefing room. I took a breath, and walked in, slowly. It was a lot warmer in here, that was for sure. Silently, I took my place beside Leia as she explained new orders to some of the pilots. Pilots that were itching for a fight, which wasn't a good thing in a place like this.

"The base is being set up here, and the hangar is in the very center. Every morning, you are to make sure that the ships are ready for leave. The empire is searching for us no doubt, and we need to be ready in seconds. Are we clear?"

"Yes Sir!" I gave a smile. Boy did that sound like my squad way back when, in the clone wars. The pilot's then stomped out of the room, ready to go fly their ships. I had to step back as they went running by.

"You wanted to see me Princess?" I asked, turning to her. She looked at me, and shook her head.

"We talked about this. You call me, Leia. You should not be calling me princess, especially when your a close friend."

"And why do you consider me a close friend?" I asked, crossing my arms. This should be interesting.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you've been my bodyguard for my entire life and have been captured because of me, and still stuck with me, and…well, the rest." I smiled, and looked at Leia.

"Yeah, you've put me in some rough spots."

"Hey!" She gave me a gentle shove, and I laughed. Her eyes rolled as I gave a cheesy smile. "Well, guess you'll never change Akelia."

"You'll never change either Leia. I wish I could say the same for my son."

"Hey! Tippo!" Jalden yelled, running up to his friend. Tippo, a Rodian, turned around, and smiled when he saw his little friend.

"Hey there Jalden! What's up?" he asked, pulling Jalden in for a side hug. Jalden grinned.

"Oh nothing much. What did the Princess have to say?"

"Oh nothing," Tippo responded, shifting his helmet so it was tucked under his arm. His bright orange flight suit did not go well with his blue complexion. "Hey, what did your mother have to say about you coming along with us?"

"She won't let me go. She says I'm 'too young' and I'm 'not skilled enough' and that I 'need more training' and that she's 'too worried about me as it is.' You know mothers."

"Major Bummer! Is she so uptight cause she's been promoted?" Tippo asked.

"Maybe, or she's just mad at me. Either way, I can't go with you guys."

"Well, sorry Jal. Maybe next time." Jalden just nodded, and watched as Tippo ran forward, jumping in the cockpit of his X-Wing. He watched jealously as Tippo took off, along with all his other pilot friends.

"Their so lucky…and I have to be stuck here and train…" he moped and headed back for his room. He had a lot of training to do.


End file.
